Kunjungan Middlefort
by Aozora Yui
Summary: Bagaimana jika kediaman sang Earl dikunjungi secara tiba-tiba oleh seorang lady Middlefort? Bad summary. R&R?


**A/N:**

**Ini adalah fict pertama yang saya buat (mungkin). Dan mungkin sudah saya buat bertahun-tahun lalu. hahaha.. Walaupun gak jelas banget, tapi fic ini merupakan langkah pertamaku untuk mulai menulis :D**

**~Kunjungan Middlefort~**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Yana Toboso

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Bagaimana jika kediaman sang Earl dikunjungi secara tiba-tiba oleh seorang lady Middlefort? Bad summary. R&R?

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Gaje, EYD Berantakan, OOC, Bad End**

**.**

**.**

**Aozora Yui**

**.**

**.**

Cerita bermula di rumah utama keluarga Phantomhive di London. Para pelayan Phantomhive juga di ajak oleh sang Tuan Muda ke rumah utama. Dan disinilah, kegilaan mereka dimulai.

"Sebastian, Lizzy dan bibi Francis hari ini akan datang kesini. Jadi, segera bereskan rumah dan jaga 'mereka'." sang kepala keluarga, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, memerintah butler terhebatnya, Sebastian Michaelis, seperti biasanya untuk melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah. Padahal seharusnya ada seorang koki, seorang tukang kebun, dan seorang pelayan di rumah tersebut. Tapi, entah mengapa tak ada satupun hasil dari pekerjaan mereka yang 'beres'. Yah, mungkin pekerjaan paling beres yang dapat mereka lakukan adalah menghancurkan rumah.

"Sebastian, kubilang segera bereskan rumah! Jangan biarkan mereka menghancurkan rumah ini lagi!" Suara sang kepala keluarga mulai meninggi. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda si Butler terhebat itu mendengarkan perintah tuannya.

"Sebastian, apa kau tidak mendengarku?!" Bentak Ciel tidak sabar.

**Shhiiinnngggggg...**  
Masih belum ada jawaban dari sang Butler yang sedang sibuk sendiri. Ciel semakin tidak sabar. Dia tahu musibah apa yang akan menghadapinya jika 'orang itu' tiba dengan rumahnya yang masih berantakan.

"Sebastian! Ini perintah! Lakukan tugasmu sekarang jiga!" Ciel benar-benar sudah tidak sabar menghadapi butlernya. Mungkin yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah, 'Butler terhebat macam apa ini? Bertindak seenaknya dihadapan reader dan mempermalukanku!'

Tiba-tiba, sang Butler berdiri dan mendekati si Tuan Muda...

"Berhenti berteriak di telinga saya, Tuan Muda." kata sang Butler dengan wajah yang menakutkan di depan wajah Ciel. "Tolong jangan mengganggu ketika saya sedang bermain-main dengan binatang peliharaan saya." Lanjutnya tak kalah menakutkan.

"Hiiyyy.." Ciel ketakutan melihat butlernya yang tiba-tiba menjadi buas (?).

"Apa-apaan kau, Sebastian! Beraninya kau memperlakukan majikanmu seperti itu!" sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal dan ditakuti oleh Ciel -setidaknya disaat-saat seperti itu- tiba-tiba menggelegar memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Bibi Francis!" teriak Ciel. "Huwaaa... Kami belum siap menerima kedatangan Bibi. Bibi pulanglah dulu!" kata Ciel seraya mendorong Marchiness Middlefort dan putrinya, Elizabeth Middlefort, keluar rumah.

"Eeehhhh? Kenapa Ciel?" pekik Lizzy. Tapi Ciel tidak peduli dengan teriakan tunangannya itu. Dia kemudian langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya tanpa memberi kesempatan Marchioness Middlefort untuk masuk kembali sebelum 'semuanya' sempurna.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Ciel segera memerintahkan pelayan-pelayannya untuk membereskan rumah. Sedangkan sang Butler, Sebastian, masih asik bermain dengan 'kucing' kesayangannya.

**DUUAAARRR...!**  
Terdengar suara ledakan dari dapur.  
Disaat yang bersamaan, terdengar teriakan dari arah ruang makan, dan...

**PRAAANNNGGGGGGG!**  
Sebuah piring berserakan di lantai ruang makan.  
Diluar rumah, seorang tukang kebun sedang asyik melakukan tugasnya merawat kebun sambil bersenandung ria.

Rumah utama keluarga Phantomhive yang besar menjadi gaduh oleh suara ledakan, suara perabotan pecah, dan suara teriakan penghuninya. Mendengar kegaduhan itu, Marchioness Middlefort mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menghancurkan pintu utama dengan sekali tebasan dan segera menerobos masuk kedalam rumah untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.  
Setelah masuk, betapa kagetnya ia ketika menemukan dapur yang hancur dan gosong. Kemudian di ruang makan, melihat makanan dan pecahan piring berserakan di lantai, dan si pelayan yang berusaha merapikannya, namun malah kembali menjatuhkan piring-piring dan perabotan lainnya. Ketika ia berjalan mengitari ruangan yang lain mencari sang tuan rumah, Ciel Phantomhive, terlihat pemandangan di luar rumah dan beberapa pepohonan dan tumbuhan yang telah kering dan tak berdaun.

Melihat rumah yang amat sangat berantakan seperti itu, kemarahannya memuncak. Dan hasilnya...

**Jreeennnggggg!**  
Ciel, Sebastian, dan para pelayannya yang payah dihukum mengangkat kaki sebelah dan memegang telinga.

"Ciel, kamu tidak boleh bertemu dengan putriku hingga kamu bisa mendidik para pelayanmu dan menjadi kepala keluarga Phantomhive yang baik."  
"Sebastian, aku akan menyita semua kucing peliharaanmu, dan kamu tidak boleh bermain dengan mereka lagi."  
"Dan kalian bertiga!" kata sang Marchioness sambil menodongkan pedangnya. "Kalian tidak boleh menyentuh apapun di rumah ini lagi."

"Eeeehhhhhhh?" semuanya berteriak kaget.

"Kenapa? Kalian protes? Atau kalian ingin merasakan pedangku?" kata sang Marchioness dangan wajah yang menakutkan.

"Ti.. tidak bibi.. A.. Aku akan mengurus mereka semua," kata sang kepala keluarga yang ternyata sangat takut dengan bibi nya yang satu itu.

"Ku.. kucing-kucingku.." Sebastian yang biasanya 'cool' meratap di sudut ruangan.

Sedangkan ketiga pelayan Phantomhive hanya berlutut lemas mendengar perintah sang Marchioness dan meratapi kecerobohan mereka.

.

.

~End~

.

.

Endingnya bener-bener buruk dan comedy nya payah T^T hikss..  
Tapi nggak apa-apa, karena saya newbie, mohon bantuan senpai-senpai yg baca ya ;)


End file.
